Unstoppable
by MJLS
Summary: Bobby tells Rogue that Pyro is dead, so she runs away but his ghost is following her until she's in the danger room and she dies in an explosion, then Pyro looks at their two graves and meets up with her in the afterworld. R&R please [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Unstoppable**

* * *

"Rogue, he's gone."

Rogue looked at Bobby, not believing what he was telling her. She shook her head in response. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't be dead. She looked at the grass, it was wet from the early rain. She refused to shed any tears. He couldn't be gone.

She looked at Bobby again, he didn't seem sad. She shook her head again and walked away from the white bench and Bobby. She thought of John, tears sprang in her eyes.

_"Can I have a light?"_

_"Sorry pal, can't help you."_

John's laugh haunts her memory. His face sprung in her head as she walked through the hallways of the school. Everywhere in the mansion was a memory of John.

_"Where's Rogue?_

_"I don't know."_

She entered her room, looking around sadly. The memory of John leaning against the closet and playing with his lighter haunted her memory.

She shook her head to get the memories out. She sat on the bed, looking at her hands. She couldn't believe he was really gone. His face of envy towards the relationship she had with Bobby.

_"You always do as you're told?"_

She couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of the room, holding back tears. He couldn't be gone! He just couldn't! She entered the living room, where he had sat so many times whenever he was bored.

His eyes pierced in hers as she kept her gaze on him every time he was playing with the fire. His leaving figure haunted her memory. She needed to escape from his memory. She ran away from upper level of the mansion, it had to many memories of him. To many bad memories.

"He just can't be gone." She whispered to herself. She entered the danger room. She started the simulation, seeing the fire around her made her feel uncomfortable as things exploded around her.

She held back tears as everything in her life reminded her of John Allerdyce. She walked through the fire, knowing that the attacks on her life weren't real. She just needed to get away from the haunting memories but somehow...she couldn't.

_"You know about all those dangerous mutants you about on the news? I'm the worst one!"_

She closed her eyes, not wanting to hear his voice again. She walked through the simulated fire, knowing that he was never able to control it himself. She looked up with wide eyes, she smelled something strange, something elusive.

She turned around so quickly, her wolverine senses alerted her of the danger she was in. The danger she could be in if she didn't run fast enough. She ran as fast as she could do the door.

"He's gone Rogue, he's gone." Bobby's voice echoed in her head. She shook her head while running. It was like there was no end, the door was still so far away from her as before. Her mind filled with thoughts about John.

"He's gone Rogue. He's gone."

He can't be gone! She told herself. He was Pyro, he didn't die that easily. She shook her head and stopped running in the middle of the room. She looked at the necklace in her hand, tears finally sprang in her eyes as she let it drop on the floor.

Everything happened in slow motion. Like the world was stopping before her eyes. She looked around, her eyes scanned the room. The fire surrounded her, the attacks on her life didn't even hurt her.

Nothing was real.

"He can't be gone." She softly whispered to herself.

Her hands formed into fists and turned white from the lack of blood. She squeezed her hands so tight, just to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Her whole body was shivering but she didn't move a muscle.

She'd let the fire consume her. Just like the fire finally consumed him in the end. She wouldn't resist. She closed her eyes fiercely, refusing to open them again. The explosions behind her tried to alert her to the danger, but she didn't budge.

"He's gone kid." Logan's voice said in her head. She shook her head to shut him up. She didn't want to believe that he was gone. She couldn't.

Somehow, he always cared for her. Beneath that cold exterior that he showed everyone else, he was always nice to her. She thought of all the sweet moments he had with her. She looked at the fire and called it to her hand using his power.

_"I don't like uncomfortable silences."_

She looked down at the ground, slowly picking up the fallen necklace. She had found it in his room, when she cleaned it after he left the mansion. After he left her.

She looked back at the door, refusing to walk towards it and save herself. She couldn't, she wouldn't. The fire consumed her. She wouldn't be defeated.

She remembered all the good times she had with John.

"He's gone Rogue." Bobby's voice rang in her head.

"I'm gone too." She softly whispers in the empty room.

she remembered the secret kiss he once gave her. The kiss he had given her when they were alone. When Bobby was gone on winter break.

She touched her lips again, remembering his warm lips on hers. Tears sprang in her eyes as she remembered the look on his face when she rejected him for a second kiss.

She took a deep shaky breath, still not believing she was never able to tell him how much she loved him. She never had the change to tell him how much she missed him when he left her.

She looked at the fires again, remembering how much he loved them, how much he longed to be one with them. He was finally one with them.

Soon, she would be too.

The explosions behind her told her to run but she couldn't. She just couldn't move. She didn't want to move. Tears fell on the ground as she remembered his face, his brown eyes full of love when the one kiss they shared ended.

but the look of pain and hurt on his face after she said that it couldn't be, it was unbearable to watch. But he never held it against her. Like he accepted it. But she knew he never did. In secret, she always loved him, but she was never able to tell him that.

The explosion behind her made her feel the flames on her skin. She didn't budge. She let the tears fall down her eyes. For the last time.

"You can't stop me Rogue." His voice said in her head.

She shook her head slowly, trying to forget it.

"I always loved you." She could still feel his warm hand on her cheek as she finally fell on her knees in the middle of the flames.

She gave up.

"He's gone, forever." she softly whispered to herself before she felt herself the flames take over her body in a single explosion.

His ghost haunted her as she fell in the darkness. The darkness consumed her entirely. She saw him, in the flames. His eye piercing through her body. Her eyes locking in with his.

"Rogue." his voice was barely a whisper

Rogue smiled and ran in his arms, she swung her own arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest, shedding the tears she had been holding.

He held her, his eyes closed as he gave the crown of her head a small kiss.

"I love _you_ John."

* * *

R&R please 


End file.
